Renegade
by ambie1991
Summary: One Shot: In the last moments of Alice's life, she sees Dean and Sam one last time.


Oh mama, I'm in fear for my life from the long arm of the law

Lawman has put an end to my running and I'm so far from my home

Oh mama, I can hear your crying, you're so scared and all alone

Hangman is coming down from the gallows and I don't have very long

_She runs through the woods, dodging low branches and large rocks scattered on the leaf covered ground. The smell of wet earth is thick in the humid air as she presses on. She can hear the laughter of the human forms the demons are possessing behind her, getting closer as she grows tired. There are at least four of them she decides._

_After three years of hiding, they finally found her. How they did, she'll never know, but she does know they will catch her this time. With her out of the picture, the apocalypse will end up in evil's favor. She is the key for the angels but they can't find her. Too bad for them though, because the demons did. _

"_You can't run forever Alice!" one shouts before a loud cackle emits. Alice swears under her breath as she forces herself to run more even though she is starting to slow down._

The jig is up, the news is out, they finally found me

The renegade, who had it made, retrieved for a bounty

Never more to go astray

This will be the end today of the wanted man

_It must have been Ruby who said something. Alice thought there was something weird about her from the beginning. Then when she found out she was demon, she ran for her life. Ruby must have been keeping tabs on her. Alice knew she had stayed in Oregon too long. She had been traveling throughout the states so neither the angels or demons could find her. She wanted nothing to do with the apocalypse. But she stayed just a bit too long in one place and Ruby found her. _

_There's a parting in the woods up ahead and Alice can hear the sounds of a car. She takes a deep breath and pushes forward. If only she can make it to the road…_

Oh mama, I've been years on the lamb and had a high price on my head

Lawman said get him dead or alive, now it's for sure he'll see me dead

Dear mama, I can hear your crying, you're so scared and all alone

Hangman is coming down from the gallows and I don't have very long

_Alice was twenty one when she found out she was the key for saving mankind. She had just gotten back to her apartment from work. She turned the lights on and screamed at finding the three men standing in her living room. _

_It was Sam and Dean Winchester with Dean's angel Castiel. She had stared, in shock and confusion, at the three as Castiel went on and on about the apocalypse and how she needed to help Sam and Dean fight to save the world. He said she was the key, whatever that meant, and she needed to go with the Winchester men in order to stay alive. She dubbed them clinically insane and told them to leave. Castiel vanished into thin air while Dean and Sam slowly made their way out of her apartment but not before saying they would be back in the morning. _

_Once they left, she scoffed at their words and went to bed. In the middle of the night, however, she awoke to find herself staring face to face with a man with black eyes. He snarled at her as he closed his hand around her throat, bruising the skin mercilessly. He said she needed to die so that evil could rise up and take over. Alice still didn't understand why or how she was involved but stopped thinking about it as she started to lose consciousness. _

_Just then, like some movie, Dean and Sam burst through her door and killed the son of a bitch. After that, she believed them. Castiel came back and revealed that she would save man kind by sacrificing herself in a fight with Lucifer. She refused. Sam tried to get her to agree, saying they could find another way do it that didn't involve her own demise. She knew he was just saying that for her benefit. She reluctantly agreed, a plan formulating in her mind._

_The rest of the night, Sam and Dean stayed at her place, begrudgingly sharing the pull out sofa. Once she thought they were sound asleep, Alice grabbed a few bags and stuffed them with any clothes and things she thought she would need. She dumped them outside her bedroom window, glad she was only two stories up. She only allowed herself to take deep breaths once she and her bags were safely in her car._

_Where she would go was something she had to think about. She just wanted to get as far away as she could. She didn't want to stay and find out what would happen. She became a renegade for leaving after she said she would help. That was three years ago._

The jig is up, the news is out, they finally found me

The renegade, who had it made, retrieved for a bounty

Never more to go astray

The judge'll have revenge today on the wanted man

_Now here she was, finally found, running from the things that wanted her dead. If only she would have listened in the beginning. She had run into Dean and Sam a few times after that but left them every time._

_She makes it to the road but the car she heard is up the road already. She can only see the sleek black of the car as it drives further and further away. She stops in the middle of the road to scream and wave her arms, hoping the driver or the passenger will see her in the rearview mirror. She has no such luck._

Oh mama, I'm in fear for my life from the long arm of the law

Hangman is coming down from the gallows and I don't have very long

_She screams and starts to run after the car. Her shoes punding against the pavement are accompanied by the four demons racing to meet up her. _

The jig is up, the news is out, they finally found me

The renegade, who had it made, retrieved for a bounty

Never more to go astray

This'll be the end today of the wanted man

_She starts losing faith until she sees the bright red brake lights of the car. A small smile meets her face as she sees the car start to turn around, very quickly she might add. She sees the full profile of the car and stops dead in her tracks. How many people have a perfectly restored, black, 67' Chevy Impala? It's then that she focuses on the driver and passenger. _

_Dean and Sam Winchester. _

_She goes to start running towards them as they drive towards her but she's suddenly pulled back by a strong grip on her shoulder. Her back meets a hard chest and she looks up to find one of the demons, full blown black eyes and all, smirking down at her._

"_Told you." he winks before she feels an intense pain shoot through her back. She sucks in a breath as the knife is pulled from her back and she slumps forward on the hard blacktop. It hurts so much and Alice doesn't move for fear of injuring herself any further. The four pairs of feet are sideways as she watches them jog back into the woods. _

_She blinks the tears away and focuses on her breathing. She can hear the motor of the Impala roar as Dean presses harder on the accelerator. The edge of her vision is getting blurry when she hears the tires screech and two doors creak open. She smiles slightly as she hears Dean curse before he throws himself to the ground right into her eye line. _

"_Alice?" it's distant but she can hear it. She groans but doesn't move. "Alice can you hear me?" she wants to tell Dean she can but her mouth and brain aren't in coordination at the moment. She feels Sam press something to her back and she gasps surprisingly. Her breathing is becoming shallow and she can faintly see Dean's panic on his face. _

"_Dean…" she croaks. Dean pauses and lays next to her, his face close to hers so he can hear her._

"_Alice? Shit, what happened? Why were you out here?" the words are coming out of his mouth at lightning speed and she can't seem to focus on anything. Sam stills has his hands on her back, trying to stop the bleeding with his jacket, but he peers around to see her face. He's just barely visible but she sighs knowing they would have taken care of her if she would of stayed with them three years ago. _

_It the last few minutes of her life, she finally regrets leaving. Maybe it would have been different if she had stayed and tried to help. But at the time she had been so scared of what she was hearing._

_Alice opens her eyes just a bit to see Dean, big manly Dean, getting teary eyed. He places a warm hand on her cheek and asks Sam if the bleeding stopped. Sam mumbles a 'not yet' and Alice feels her eyes getting tired. She almost has them closed fully when she feels Dean tap her cheek._

"_Alice, you have to stay awake." her eyes open once more and she tries to laugh except it comes out more like a gurgle._

"_Renegade." she whispers. Dean chokes back a sob as he smiles at her. Sam has pretty much abandoned the jacket on her back to brush his hand lightly through her hair, knowing she won't make it much longer. There's no way they could of moved her, the stab wound was on her spine and they could of done much more damage. _

_She takes a shallow breath, feels her eyes close again and falls into what feels like a deep sleep. But she knows better. _

Oh mama, don't let him take me

Oh no, oh no, no, no, no, no, no

_She was a renegade…_


End file.
